


Mysterious Depths

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: There is a creature that no one believes is real, but what if the Saiyan prince saw one that was a half breed of his people?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The young blue haired girl walked along the coast, her cerulean eyes taking in all the sights around her as the sun sank into the sea. She had just turned ten and she had been given permission to go on land. As she wandered around the land her blue tail danced behind her. Truth be told this young girl was a cross breed. She was part Mermaid and part Sayian-jin. Her name was Bulma. Her story was not uncommon. Mer-people were allowed to come on land after they turned eighteen. If they fell in love with a human they were allowed to mate or marry them, but they could not tell their loved one of their true nature unless the person figured it out for themselves. If the Mer-person told them then they would turn into bubbles. Bulma's mother had left the sea behind when she turned eighteen and at the age of twenty had fell in love with this man. They had mated and then he was called away from her to go back home. Even though she loved him, she would not leave Planet Earth to go with him. He left her behind even though he really did not want to. Months later her mother found that she was with child and returned to the sea. Her family and friends welcomed her back with open arms. Bulma grew up in a loving home, but she felt a yearning for something more and so here she was, looking for that something. Bulma does not know that she is a half breed.

'Too bad I am only allowed twenty-four hours on land,' she thought sadly as she headed toward a forest near the water. 'I know that I feel a little more complete up here, but there is still something missing.' She continued to walk until she heard grunting. 'Hmmmm... I wonder what that is?' she thought as she moved closer to the sounds. She came to a clearing where a young man was punching the air. His hair was black and stood straight up like a flame. He wore what appeared to be armor around the top part of his body and the rest was black fabric. She knew of some of the things from her studies of humans underwater. He wore white gloves and white boots. As she watched the boy punch at the air she wondered who he was and what he was doing. Suddenly the boy turned to her, his emotionless onyx eyes stared into her curious cerulean ones.

"Who are you?" he inquired as he moved toward her. Bulma said nothing as she stared at him in awe, his eyes making her stand stiff. "Girl, who are you?" Finally coming out of her stupor she blinked.

"Me? My name is Bulma. Who are you and what are you doing?"

"Though it is no concern of yours who I am I will tell you any way. I am the Sayian-jin no Ouji." Bulma looked at him questionably. "Prince Vegeta," he said clarifying himself.

"Wow!" she gasped, her eyes shining with amazement. "You're a prince!?" Vegeta then noticed the blue tail that flickered behind her. He almost reached out to touch it, but stopped himself.

"You are Sayian-jin?" Bulma shook her head. "You have a tail," he pointed out as he looked down at the appendage. Bulma frowned.

"I am-" she stopped herself before she blurted out her secret. She did not want to become bubbles at such a young age. "I am a human," she said. Vegeta shook his head.

"Humans do not have tails." Bulma looked confused.

"Yes they do!" she protested. Vegeta smirked.

"Iie, they do not. Where did you learn such shit?" Bulma frowned.

"My mother told me."

"Well, your mother told you lies. You are a Sayian-jin from Planet Vegeta-sei. The coloring of your tail is off so you must be a half breed, but you are still a Saiyan." Bulma looked perplexed for a moment.

'Why would mother lie about such things? Why didn't she tell me that I was a Saiyan?' She looked up at Vegeta. "I wish I had more time to learn about my parentage, but I must return to the s- my home," she corrected herself. She turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her right arm. She turned to look at the prince. "Nani?"

"What do you mean? It is only beginning to turn to night. Why can't you stay?" Bulma looked down toward the sea.

"I am only allowed out on this day until I turn eighteen. This day was a gift for my tenth birthday." She looked up at him sadly. "I am not full Saiyan and my other parentage has different rules so I must follow them or bad things will happen to me." Vegeta released her, but not before saying one last thing to her.

"I will be back in eight years. Meet me here." He pulled a gold ring off his finger and placed it on her left hand on the ring finger. She looked up at him and nodded. With that she turned and left the forest as Vegeta shot up into the sky before he flew off in the opposite direction of her. Bulma ran to the sea and with one last tearful look at the sky she walked into the cool waters before disappearing below the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

(Eight Years Later...)

A young woman sat on a fallen trunk. Her long blue hair fell past her butt and reached for the ground. She was dressed in a light blue dress that was flimsy, but very beautiful. It was tight around her bountiful bosom and loose around the rest of her figure as it floated around her bare feet. Her bare shoulders almost glowed in the mid morning light as it danced off her pale skin. Her cerulean eyes studied the golden ring on her ring finger as her right fingers played across it. A light breeze ruffled her hair and dress as she felt someone approach the clearing. She looked up to greet the very man who had haunted her dreams since she had met him eight years prior.

"Sayian-jin no Ouji," she breathed as she stood up in the still wet grass. The man before her was not the same as the boy she had met that day. He had matured into a very rugged man with a muscled body that every man envied and every woman dreamed about. He nodded to her, his eyes still emotionless, but very mysterious.

"Onna," he said as he approached her. "I did not know if you would show and you can call me Vegeta." Bulma looked shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? You asked me to come and I did." Vegeta reached for the woman in front of him and pulled her into a hug. Bulma was startled, but after the shock wore off she hugged him back. "You have changed," she said as they pulled away from each other.

"Hai, so have you," he said as he looked her over. "You have... blossomed." This caused the young woman to blush a nice shade of red as she looked at her feet.

"Arigato. Ummmm... I want to learn more about my Saiyan heritage. Can you tell me about Saiyans?" Vegeta shook his head. "Why not?" she inquired as she frowned up at him.

"It would be better for you to see it first hand," was his response. Bulma looked shocked.

'Is he saying what I think he is saying?' She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Vegeta.

"Hai, Onna, you can come with my to Planet Vegeta-sei, but you must stay by my side or risk someone taking you as their mate by force."

"What do you mean?" Bulma inquired as she moved closer to him. Vegeta said nothing for a moment as he tried to think of a way to explain to her the Saiyan Law.

"Okay, on Vegeta-sei if you are not already taken or Mated then you are up for grabs by any man. Once they mark you, even if you are unwilling then you are theirs for life and vise versa." Bulma frowned for a moment as the information sunk in. "Do you understand?" She nodded. "Okay, let's go." He turned and started to walk in the opposite direction of the sea. She followed closely behind him, looking around her as they went. This would be the last time that she would see Earth for a very long time and she wanted to take everything in, not that she would miss this place very much, it had never really been home.

"Ouji, what does a mark look like?" Vegeta didn't stop as they got closer to where his pod was.

"It is a bite mark on your neck. All Saiyans, half breeds and full bloods alike, have fangs." Bulma reached into her mouth where her fangs were. She had always been curious about them. Most of the Mer-people had said she looked like a sea demon, but her mom had told her that she was just different because of her human blood, now she was more than sure that she was Sayian-jin. As they came to the clearing where his pod lay deep in a very large crater, he turned to her. Bulma looked at him quizzically. Vegeta picked her up and levitated down into the hole. There was his pod, a small metallic sphere.

"What is that?" Bulma inquired as he touched down.

"That is a Saiyan space pod. It helps us travel to planets faster. It usually only has one occupant, but today there will be two, which might make it a little cramped." Bulma didn't say anything as he said something in a foreign tongue causing the hatch to the pod to open revealing the one semi large seat surrounded by all sorts of little lights and buttons. He sat down in the chair and positioned Bulma between his muscular thighs. After they got comfortable Vegeta said something else in his tongue and the door closed. There was one round portal to the outside world and Bulma gazed out of it as the ship flew off the ground. Usually Vegeta would put on the sleeping gas, but he knew that she would want to see everything since she seemed to know so little about the world around. As they traveled in the dark void of space he asked questions about her childhood which she answered with little hesitation, leaving out that she lived underwater.

"I grew up in a loving family," she said as she watched the stars go back. "I have truly never been outside. I learned everything about the world from books, but never really got to experience it first hand except on my tenth birthday and today. As of today I am a woman in my culture and am free to do as I please." Vegeta smirked at the happiness in her voice. She seemed to be free from the sadness that he had first seen when he had seen her eight years before.

"In our culture that is the same. We are free to do as we please when we turn eighteen, but for women it is a little more complicated. You must remember to watch your back. There are very few women on our planet and any available woman is usually prized as though they are the last. Even you being a half breed will not detour them from wanting to mate with you. Most of our race has taken aliens as mates due to this shortage." Bulma nodded in understanding.

"A few questions Vegeta," she said with hesitation. "Does our planet have water like Earth with it's oceans and seas?" Vegeta nodded at her odd question. "One other thing. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one," he said as the ship beeped.

"One hour until planet fall," the computer beeped out.

"Almost home," Vegeta said as he settled back in his chair, but Bulma looked out the portal, looking for her father's home planet.

'I wonder who my father was,' she thought to herself as she gazed out into space. 'Was he a great man or was he a coward?' Vegeta studied her as she frowned at her thoughts.

'I wonder what she is thinking?' he thought as her face relaxed once more. Soon the computer beeped again.

"Five minutes until planet fall." As the planet came into view Bulma gasped. It was a dark red orb with swirls of dark blue and white. It was gorgeous! Five minutes later after passing through the atmosphere they landed in the docking bays, their pod bounced on a large trampoline and when it stopped the hatch opened into a large white room.


	3. Chapter 3

Several heads turned in their direction after the door opened. Most bowed low to the ground, but a few stood stunned at the young girl that stood by Vegeta's side.

"What are you idiots looking at!" Vegeta growled. "Show some damn respect to your Sayian-jin no Ouji!" The rest fell to ground quivering at the wrath of the prince that walked past them. Bulma watched in shock at his tone, that changed from the man she heard only minutes before. Vegeta walked past one man and kicked him in the head, sending the offending Saiyan into a wall where he collapsed in a pile of dead weight. As they exited the room Bulma turned to look over her shoulder. Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room as the other Saiyans looked up at their retreating forms. When they were out of sight Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"Why did you do that?" Vegeta grunted as he dragged her farther down the hall toward a darkened part of the Palace. "Vegeta?" He didn't look at her as the next words left his mouth.

"I will tell you when we get to my room." Bulma hurried her pace to keep up with him so that he didn't drag her anymore. Soon they came to a rather large wooden door. He pulled it open and released her hand. She followed behind him and waited in the middle of the room as he closed the door behind them. Bulma looked around the large sparsely decorated room. It had two couches, one on the left wall and one opposite of it on the right wall, both a dark red color. The rest of the room was a dark blue with gold flowered patterns scattered all over the walls. There was one large window, like a picture window that had a great view over the entire kingdom. There were a couple of picture over the couches of foreign landscapes and nothing else to decorate the room.

"What is this room?" she inquired as she turned to him.

"This is the main room. That door," he said as he pointed to the door on the right side of the room, "leads to one apartment and that one," he pointed to the left one. "Is my apartment. Both rooms look identical with the exception to color design. They both had a small kitchen complete with stove, refrigerator, etc. You have your own private bathroom and a walk in closet." Bulma looked at him in awe of what he was saying. "If you want, you can go and relax. I must go to my father and consult with him on some business." Bulma nodded as she headed toward her new room as Vegeta exited out into the hallway. When she entered the room her jaw nearly hit the floor. The room was humongous and this was just the bedroom. The bed was on the far right wall, it's headboard up against the wall. The comforter on the king sized bed was a deep crimson, like blood with gold edges. The walls were a lighter red, cherry wood around the top and bottom of the walls. There was the walk in closet next to the bed facing toward her, the doors also cherry wood. She approached the door that was next to the closet only to find herself in the "small" kitchen. It was twice the size of the walk in closet and contained everything that she could need, but where was the bathroom? She walked back into the bedroom to find a young black haired girl with her arms full of dresses.

"Who are you?" Bulma inquired as she studied the girl warily. The girl bowed.

"My name is Chi-Chi, Miss Bulma. I am your chamber maid, here to serve your every need. I also take care of his highness, Sayian-jin no Ouji." Bulma looked perplexed before her she smiled.

"You are human?" Chi-Chi nodded.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she inquired with a frown. Bulma shook her head.

"No, I just have never seen one." At this Chi-Chi looked confused.

"They said that you lived on Planet Earth. How could you have not seen a human?" Bulma looked shocked for a moment before relaxing.

"I was not allowed outside and my family lived near the ocean in the far woods." Chi-Chi still looked at her suspiciously, but gave up on questioning the girl in front of her.

"I guess that makes sense. Any way, these are some more dresses for you. The prince had them ordered for you before you were to arrive." Bulma frowned in confusion.

"How did he know that I would come?" The other girl shook her head as she moved toward the walk in closet. "Chi-Chi, where is the bathroom?" Chi-Chi smiled.

"It is in here," she said as she opened the closet door with one hand. Bulma looked into the other room.

"Where? All I see is dresses." Chi-Chi pointed to a large door at the back of the closet. Drawn on it in gold were human-like creatures, but they had tails. "What is that on the door?" she asked.

"Oh, those are Mermaids. Saiyans heard of them long ago when the Truffles lived on the planet before them. This was the palace that the King and Queen Truffle lived in and they believed in the Mermaids. The Saiyans kept in on these doors because the tales they heard were so," she paused thinking of the word.

"Magical," Bulma said finishing her sentence. 'So Saiyans believed in Mermaids? This might be a good thing,' she thought as she touched the golden creature. Chi-Chi said her good-byes as she left the girl to bathe. When Bulma opened the door a smile crept onto her face. The room was as large as the apartment combined and the bath looked much like a large pool. There were no windows, but the room was aglow with lights that hung from the walls. 'This is perfect.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta had just gotten done talking to his father, who openly agreed about Bulma. They would take care of her in the palace, as she was a special case. As Vegeta entered the main room to his apartments he heard singing.

"Ever since you arrived, my heart has been crazy. Oh, I wonder why?  
When you smile, my heart turns into a small flame of burning passion, this is the first time I've had these feelings!  
I just can't stop singing my song! (HEY!)  
I just can't stop dancing along! (HEY)"

He walked closer to Bulma's room and noticed that the voice got louder as he moved closer.

"Can't turn around!(HEY!)Can't stop it now!(HEY!)  
I just can't help falling in love!  
The suns golden glow is swimming in the sea that is filled full of love that I want to show you!  
And I'll keep on singing this song until you understand my heart and say the words...I LOVE YOU!"

He moved toward the open closet and realized that Bulma was in the bath singing. She had such a nice voice for a quiet little girl.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the other side of the door, her tail flipping behind her, Bulma relaxed against the side of the tub. Her voice echoed off the tiled walls as she sang her song of love.

"Ever since you arrived, my mind has been crazy. Oh, I wonder why?  
Can't you see that you have made every part of my body overflowing with love?  
Oh, I'm sure that you know what this feeling is!  
Don't want to hear him say that I'm pushy! (HEY!)  
But if I wait, he'll take someone else! (HEY!)  
Please understand! My love is grand!  
And I want you by my side forever!  
Let us dream about a pearl in the blue sea that can make(HEY!)all your dreams(HEY!)become reality!  
And I'll keep on loving you until you let me open up your heart and then I can say...I LOVE YOU!"

As she looked at the white walls of the enclosed room she smiled.

'I wonder what new things await me on this planet?' Her mother had been against her leaving to live up on land, but when she had found out her heritage at ten from Vegeta she had been intent on leaving the underwater world and finding out more about herself. She had not expected Vegeta to take her to her father's mother world, but it had been a nice surprise.

"Onna!" a voice called. Bulma dove most of her body under water as she searched the room for the voice.

"Who said that?" she yelled into the empty room. A chuckle echoed in the room.

"Onna, it is Vegeta. I am on the other side of the door. I wish to speak to you. Finish your bath and get out here." Bulma frowned at the tone of voice he used, but agreed to be out in a minute. After exiting the bathroom and dressing in a black terry robe that was hanging from the wall by the door she exited the warm of the bathroom. Vegeta stood at the entrance of the closet with a smirk on his face.

"What is it that you needed to speak to me about?" she questioned as she looked around in the closet for a dress to wear.

"We will be having a ball in your honor. My father wishes it so. You will need to be ready in less than two hours." Bulma turned to glare at the man in front of her, her temper flared dully in her cerulean eyes as she tried to calm down.

"I did not have to leave the tub for this. You could have told me this through the door." Vegeta smirked. This seemed to anger Bulma more. 'Why was he baiting her into a fight? He had been so nice before and now he was being a jerk!' Bulma turned from him. "Well go. I will be ready in less than two hours."

"I will be at the door waiting to escort you," Vegeta said as he turned to leave.

"Nani? Why must you escort me?" Vegeta frowned.

"Do you not remember what I said about mating?" This made Bulma calm as she remembered that he told her in the ship that she should stay by him at all times, lest someone tried to mate with her, but that was before he turned into such a jerk.

"Fine," she huffed, once again turning from him to inspect the dresses. Vegeta smirked at her backside before leaving the girl alone. A few minutes later Chi-Chi entered the room, brush in hand.

"Time to get ready."


	4. Chapter 4

(One Hour and Thirty Minutes Later...)

Vegeta growled when he got to Bulma's door and it was locked. He banged on the door.

"Onna!" he yelled.

"Sayian-jin no Ouji!" a female voice called back to him in anger. "I am coming just give me a few seconds to get to the damn door!" Just as she had said the door was opened one second later. Vegeta gaped at the woman in front of him. Her long hair was held to the top of her head with a clip, the curled aquamarine tresses cascaded down her back and around her face like a waterfall. She wore little makeup, only enough to make her eyes appear bigger and brighter than they were. Her cheeks had a little rouge and her lashes seemed to go on forever. She wore a light lavender dress that had a black corset that boosted her bust up so that it almost tumbled out of the low cut top. The rest of her dress, from the waist down, cascaded around her like clouds. "Vegeta?" she whispered when she noticed that he was staring at her. Her cheeks grew warm at the look that was in his eyes. "Vegeta," she said again, louder this time. Vegeta shook his head as he looked into her cerulean depths.

"Let's go," he said gruffly as he held out his arm for her. Bulma looped her arm around his and immediately felt a shock in her arm that ran up her body.

'What was that?' she asked herself, but figuring that it was nothing important she blew it off.

"Onna," Vegeta said as they walled down the barely lit hallway. "Tomorrow we will begin your training so that you may become a true Saiyan."

"A true Saiyan?" she asked with confusion lacing her voice. Vegeta nodded.

"A true Saiyan can fight, fly, and has more muscle tone. I will train you so that you become what you truly are, even if you are a half breed." Even though he said it with disgust Bulma could tell that he could care less if she were a half breed.

'I will show you what I can do,' she promised silently to the man next to her as they stood before two very large wooden doors. The guards that stood next to the doors looked at Bulma in awe, as they had never seen someone with her coloring.

"What is with all you idiots?" Vegeta growled. "Open the God damned doors!" The quickly moved to open the doors as they shook with fear of being killed by the prince. "You would think that they had never seen a woman before," Vegeta grumbled under his breath as they entered the packed ballroom. Vegeta began to turn toward one of the offending guards when Bulma tightened the grip on his arm.

"Please don't," she whispered. With a frown Vegeta turned to face the awaiting crowd in front of them. The walked through them heading for the Saiyan that sat on a throne at the far end of the room. Bulma could hear the whispers around her and looked down at the floor.

"Onna," Vegeta whispered as he turned his head toward her ear. "Don't listen to them, they are just jealous. Remember to keep your head up with pride." Bulma shook her before raising her chin up in defiance of those around her. Even though the whispering last until they got to the throne that held King Vegeta Bulma kept her head held high.

"So, this is the Saiyan that you found on Earth?" the king inquired as he examined the woman in front of him. "Her coloring is odd," the king stated. "But I can feel her power that lays dormant inside her." He noticed the furry blue tail that was around her slim waist. He felt the sudden urge to touch the silky looking tail, but stopped himself. He had never seen such an interesting looking Saiyan. Maybe half breed Saiyans were not so ugly when they were half human.

"Hai, father, this is Bulma. I came across her eight years ago in the forest near the ocean." This seemed to be interesting news to the king.

'Near the ocean? I knew of a story a long time ago... Iie, that story, though nice, could not be true.' He studied the Saiyan in front of him. 'It was eighteen years ago, but there is no way that this could be her.' The king smirked down at her. "Well, it is good that you want to learn about your Sayian-jin roots. I believe that your father would have wanted it so." Bulma frowned.

'How did he know that my father was the Saiyan?' Vegeta was having the same thoughts.

'I never said that it was her father,' Vegeta thought with the ever present frown on his handsome face. 'Father must know something that he is not telling me.' He blew it off for now as he sat on his throne next to his father. "Onna, sit on my lap," he instructed. Bulma did as he said even though she really wanted to argue. What kept her from this was the thought of being mated unwillingly to one of the many Saiyan men that openly gawked at her. There was something in their eyes, but she was naïve to what it was, so she could not name it. Vegeta looked out at the men in the crowd and growled. He knew what they wanted, but he would not allow them to have her. A tall guy with waist length black hair and dark onyx eyes approached the prince.

"Sire," he said with a bow, "I would like to dance with the female, if she and you do not mind." Vegeta eyeballed the man in front of him.

"I would like to dance," she told Vegeta. With a grunt Vegeta released Bulma into the man's awaiting arms.

"Radditz, do not allow another but myself, your brother, or yourself to dance with her. Understand?" Radditz nodded as he led Bulma out onto the floor. Radditz looked into Bulma's cerulean depths as they danced, making her blush at his scrutiny.

"Radditz, why do you stare at me so?" Radditz smirked.

"You are very beautiful for a half breed, but something does not sit well with me," he said as he studied her.

"What would that be?"

"The prince must be blind not to smell it, but you smell of salt water, not of fresh air like most humans do." Bulma looked shocked. "Saiyans have strong senses," Radditz explained at the look on her face.

"I lived by the ocean," she explained even as her heart thumped a mile a minute. "The air was filled with the smell of salt. That must be what you smell." He nodded.

"That makes sense." Bulma smiled up at him before excusing herself. As she headed back to the prince a hand reached out to grab her arm. She turned toward the person.

"Let me go," she whispered. The man shook his head. "The prince will not be happy if I am not back by his side." The man still did not release her.

"You will dance with me," he said as he pulled her to him. Bulma struggled for a moment before mustering up some of her energy and blasting the man from her.

"Onna, are you okay?" Bulma turned to find Vegeta.

"Hai, this man stopped me while I was heading back to you. He would not release me so I blasted him." Vegeta turned his attention to the stunned soldier.

"Locaver." The man looked up at Vegeta. "Did you force this woman to dance with you even after she refused?" The man frowned.

"No, s-" Vegeta growled before killing the man in front of him.

'Elites,' he thought with disgust. 'What is it about this girl that makes them act so. Sure we are short on women, but never has any Saiyan acted so disgracefully.' He grabbed Bulma's hand and led her back to the throne where they stayed for the rest of the evening.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Three Days Later...)

Bulma awoke to Vegeta pounding on her door.

'What in the seven seas is his problem?' she thought with a grumble as she crawled out of bed. Her long, light green night gown trailed behind her as she headed for the door.

"Onna," he barked as she opened the door. "Get dressed in these," he commanded as he threw her some black spandex along with white boots and gloves. "and meet me at the training room in ten minutes." Bulma watched as he stomped off into the darkness.

'What was that about?' she asked herself as she examined the spandex before doing as he asked. She emerged from her room five minutes later, her lithe body covered in the spandex and white boots on her feet. She had her long hair braided back so that it would not get in her way. As she headed down the darkened halls she pulled on the white gloves. Five minutes later she opened the door to Vegeta's personal training room. He had shown it to her yesterday and had asked her if she wanted to train starting today, but she hadn't known that when she had agreed that it would be so damn early. "Vegeta, it is five in the morning," she stated to the prince that was warming up across the room.

"I know, Onna. This is when I train and now this will be when you train." Bulma yawned.

'Damn,' Bulma cursed inwardly as Vegeta came to stand in front of her.

"Are you ready?" Bulma nodded. "Stretch for ten minutes. Then start doing twenty-five push-ups, twenty-five crunches, and twenty-five sit ups." Bulma's eyes bulged at all the things that he had just told her to do. "After that run twenty laps around the training room." When Bulma made no move Vegeta growled, "Get to it, Onna!" This startled Bulma so she began to stretch as she had seen him do not minutes before.

'This is gonna be a long day.'  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the end of the week Bulma had grown stronger and Vegeta soon decided that since she had never been given a class status that he would give her one by the end of the month. Bulma sat in her tub looking up at the ceiling.

"This is kinda fun," she said to the empty room. She had found out lots of things about her race and she also had a friend who had just found out that she was pregnant. Yup, life was great. After an hour of soaking she got up out of the water and headed into her room. After dressing in a dark lavender dress that fell to her knees with little ruffles that ran along the hem she looked in the mirror to check out her appearance. The top was tight around her ample bosom, but was not too low cut. The sleeves were long and tight on her slender, muscular arms. A knock broke her from her reverie as she was pulling her hair into a ribbon to keep it from her face.

"Onna, are you ready?" Bulma ran to the door with her white boots in hand as she opened the door for Vegeta.

"Hai, I'm ready." She pulled on the boots before following Vegeta out the door. Minutes later they walked out the back door into the afternoon sun. Before them loomed the forest. "So, where are we going?" Vegeta smirked.

"It is a secret," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her deep into the forest. After what seemed like hours of walking they came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a beautiful lake.

"It's gorgeous!" Bulma exclaimed as she looked at the waterfall that splashed into the lake making a rainbow in the afternoon sun. Vegeta took off his shirt. Bulma looked away in shock.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" she asked with a blush.

"What does it look like? I am going swimming," he said as he removed his boots. "Hurry up and take off your damn boots." Bulma watched as he jumped into the shimmering water.

"Iie, I cannot," she replied moving away from the water to sit on a nearby rock.

"Why not?" he inquired from his spot in the shallow water next to the edge of the lake. Bulma thought for a moment before blushing at the lie that spilled from her mouth.

"I ca-can not swim." Vegeta snorted.

"Onna, you have a tub the size of this lake. How can you not swim?"

'Damn him! He's smarter than he looks.' "Umm... I sit on the steps when I wash. I do not go any deeper than waist deep." Vegeta hmphed, but left it alone.

"Whatever, Onna. Suit yourself." He swam around in the lake as Bulma watched with a relieved look on her young face.

'That was close.'


	5. Chapter 5

After they left the woods later that day Bulma snuck back out to go back. Something about that place called to her. It was dark out so knew that she would not be seen entering the forest. When she grew closer to the lake she felt it again. It was a small energy force, but she felt it.

'Is it coming from the lake?' she wondered as she came into the clearing. She walked closer to the water, but stopped when someone's head popped out of the water. "Who is there?" she inquired as she moved toward the water, the Vegeta-sei moon gleaming off the surface. The woman looked over at Bulma. "Who are you? What are you doing here so late at night?" The woman said nothing as she studied Bulma.

"You are a Mermaid," she said with no question in her voice. Bulma's face twisted into shock at the words.

"H-how?" Bulma stuttered as she walked toward the other woman.

"You have an aura about you. I know these things about people." A light green tail appeared from the water.

"Oh, my Kami!" she whispered. "You are a Mermaid too!" The woman put her finger to her lips. "What is your name?"

"Lolile. Who are you and where are you from?" Bulma sat next to the lake.

"My name is Bulma and I am a Saiyan, but also a Mermaid. I come from Earth. I didn't know that Mer-people were on this planet. I know that they have drawings of them on my door, but that was from the previous royalty."

"We have lived on this planet since before the Truffles and the Saiyans. This lake is connected to the large ocean that is miles away. All the lakes are connected to the ocean, but why are you here?"

"I wanted to learn about my Saiyan heritage and Vegeta told me that he would show me so here I am." The woman nodded.

"Don't you miss being in the water though?" Bulma shook her head.

"Sure I love being in my Mermaid form, but I don't miss my home. I feel more at home here, on this planet." The woman nodded again in understanding. "It sure is nice to know that there are Mer-people elsewhere too." She looked up at the night sky and sighed. "I should probably go home and get some rest. Maybe I will see you again."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Two Weeks Later...)

Vegeta watched as Bulma did her stretches and then her exercises. Her muscles moved under her skin smoothly, like a well toned machine.

'She is so beautiful. Even with all that sweat clinging to her body,' he thought as he watched her finish her two hundredth sit-up. "You ready to fight?" Bulma made no response as she flew at him. He dodged blasts that flew past his face and kicks that barely grazed his perfect body. He flew at her, his fist flying as he tried to land a punch on her perfect figure, but could not find an opening. Hours later they stood before each other panting.

"S-So Veget-ta. H-How was th-that?" Bulma panted out.

"Pret-ty damn good-d," he panted out as he straightened. "L-Let's go get s-some lunch." Bulma nodded as she followed him to the large cafeteria where they went to grab their lunch. "So, Onna. At the end of this next week I have decided to give you a status since as a Saiyan you have none right now." Bulma looked up at him in confusion.

"Status?" He nodded.

"As a Saiyan you have a status. I am royalty, but then there is Elite, first class, second class, and third class, which is servants and then slaves." Bulma nodded in understanding. "Another thing. My father has pointed out to me that you are of age to be mate, not that I didn't know that, but he says that since I am not your mate or Warden that I can no longer protect you. You have been trained and in his eyes you can protect yourself."

"But I do not want a mate!" Bulma protested.

"It is Saiyan Law. If a man asks for your hand and you refuse he may fight you. If he wins then you become his mate, even if it is unwilling. Sorry." Bulma frowned.

"It's okay, I guess. I should know that there are consequences to leaving Earth."

"You could go back if you want," Vegeta pointed out. Bulma shook her head.

"Iie, I do not want to go back! This is my home and I refuse to leave it just because of some ridiculous law." Vegeta smirked at her defiance.

'She would make a good mate and queen.' Vegeta looked at the woman in front of him and couldn't help feeling something for her. Bulma got up and headed for the door. "Onna," he said as he got up to follow her. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to train some more, don't want to be an unwilling mate." Vegeta followed her as they headed for the training room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(One Week Later...)  
Bulma stood in front of the crowd next to Vegeta. She was a little pissed, but kept quiet as King Vegeta addressed a mostly male crowd. Bulma's blue tail flicked behind her in annoyance and Vegeta's followed suit, but he managed to wrap his around his waist.

"Now that Bulma has been trained and can defend herself she is free to mate. Prince Vegeta, who has been training her, has given her the Elite status because of her power." There were many gasps at this bit of news, but no one said anything as they looked up at the half breed. One thing was on all the male's minds. Let the battle for Bulma begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma fought off the men that tried to ask for her and a few dared to get her with the threat of battle, but none of this bothered Bulma. It went on for a month before Bulma said she would have a battle for her mate.

"I am tired of all the males wanting my hand," she told Chi-Chi who brushed her hair. "I mean this is ridiculous!" Chi-Chi nodded her agreement.

"When are you going to tell him your secret?" Bulma looked up at her in the mirror. Her confusion was evident. "Come on," she said. "I nor Kakorot is that dense!" Bulma still looked confused. "You love him," she said mater-of-factly as Bulma relaxed at the words. "We all know that you haven't taken a mate because you love Vegeta." Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as she allowed Chi-Chi to braid her long locks. It had been a whole two weeks of her not allowed to bask in the relaxation of her tub and she was stressed. That was the one plus of her Mermaid form, was the comfort that it brought her. Soon Chi-Chi finished with her braiding and watched as Bulma stood up in her black terry robe.

"I will not tell him until he shows that he wants me as his mate," Bulma proclaimed. "Sure, I do not want any of the weaklings that want me, but why tell a man that shows no romantic interest in you that you want him. Does not seem reasonable. I simply will not do it." Bulma headed for her bathroom. "Since I have not been allowed the pleasure of bathing in the last two weeks I will have one before I go before a whole crowd of men that want to claim me as their own." Bulma slammed the door as she looked upon the large bath, but somehow the thought of the tub did not relax her. She waited for a few minutes before sneaking out of her room and heading for the lake in the deep of the forest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Later That Day...)

Vegeta had been informed that Bulma wished to speak to speak to Vegeta-sei by Chi-Chi. He had started to head for their quarters, but Chi-Chi had warned him against it.

"She is extremely pissed off right now and might attempt to fight with you. I think you should let her alone for right now." Vegeta had blown her off and headed for their quarters anyway. He walked up to her door and twisted the knob. With surprise on his face it twisted and allowed him into her room. He looked around and did not find her. Knowing that she liked to relax in her tub he headed for the bathroom. Banging on the door he heard no one yell at him to fuck off.

"Onna! Onna!" he yelled at the door. After getting no response he did as he had the front door and the knob twisted allowing him into the room. She was not in the room! He ran out the of her apartment and headed for the lake which he knew she had to be at. Running past Elites and lower classes he flew out the front door of the palace. 'Where is that baka?!' he thought as he reached out for her 'ki' and not finding it. Well, he found something a kin to it, but this one was different somehow. As he approached the clearing he heard two voices, one vaguely familiar. He powered down to hid his energy and crept to the edge of the clearing.

"Maybe I should go home. I mean there is too much going on and I am so stressed," said one feminine voice.

"But I thought you loved the prince. Why would give up on him?" Vegeta stuck his head out at the mention of his title.

"Well, besides the stress I realized something else." Vegeta noticed that one girl had blond hair with green eyes while the other one had light lavender hair with matching eyes that were a touch darker, but her face looked so familiar. "If he ever wants to take a bath with me and I keep refusing he will get suspicious and think that I am hiding something. I am hiding something, but not what he is thinking." The other girl nodded. Both girls were waist deep in the water and sitting on the edge of the lake. "I am so confused. I know that I love Vegeta, but he will never know the truth of my other form and until he does I can not be with him nor any other man, not that I want any other, but the prince." Vegeta stared at the lavender haired girl in the water and could not for the life of him place her voice and face. He knew that he knew her, but could not place her. Then she said something that clicked in all the pieces. "I feel like such a baka."

'Bulma!' he thought with shock. 'But why is her hair and her eyes lavender?'

"Bulma, I must go for now. If you decide what you are going to do then come tell me. You could stay her with me so that you may watch the prince." Bulma thought about it and nodded her head. As she headed out of the water her eyes narrowed.

"Whoever is there needs to leave!" she yelled to the now empty forest, for Vegeta had already headed back toward the palace. After shrugging her shoulders she headed back to the palace herself, her eyes and hair changing back to cerulean and aquamarine as her tail transformed back to her legs. As she pulled her robe tighter around her she walked quickly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(That Evening...)

Bulma dressed in her navy blue dress that hugged her in all the right places before flowing down her waist in elegance. Some spots on it shimmered like she was encased in the deep of night. After Chi-Chi pulled her hair into an overflowing bun with several tendrils escaping down her unclothed back. She exited her apartment to be met by Vegeta, who was clothed in his navy blue spandex with his royal armor that carried the house's insignia on it along with a large medal. They headed for the ballroom as they had on the first arrival of her, but this time Vegeta stopped before the doors.

"Onna," he whispered. "I know that you are hiding something from me. Tell me." Bulma looked up at him in shock.

"I cannot," she whispered sadly. Vegeta frowned at the sadness in her voice and the fact that she would not tell him.

"Why?" he hissed.

"I cannot tell you or it would cost me my life and I am not ready to give up my life." Vegeta nodded as he took the information and then nodded to the guards to open the door. They walked through the males that flooded the room and headed to the front. Tonight would prove to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

They made their way to stand in front of the throne. Bulma turned to the crowd and the room grew quiet.

"People of Vegeta-sei. I know that quite a few of you men want to claim me as your own and though I am against this I will allow one of you to claim me. I have talked to your king and he has given me permission to hold a contest for my hand. It will be held in one months time. I will explain the rules then." The room filled with male voices, but Vegeta's was silent in shock and confusion. Though he now knew that she wanted him she still hid something from him. He decided right then and there that he would participate in this contest and he would win.

'I must also find what she is hiding from me.' After a moments time Bulma headed back to her room. She needed to prepare for her contest and she would need to be strong. "Onna!" Vegeta called drawing her attention to him.

"Hai, Vegeta?"

"Going to train?" Bulma nodded.

"By myself. I can not have a guy around me when I work on my moves." Vegeta frowned at this, but decided to let it slip. Bulma continued on to her room to change leaving Vegeta in the hall to think. He headed toward his training room, his mind full of all things Bulma had said to him or did that would betray her secret without her telling him. Bulma had been found by the sea in the woods and then he found her in the lake with different color hair, but her words were a little odd. Just as he entered his training room his father followed.

"Father?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. "What are you doing in here?" The king smirked.

"I know that you like the little half breed." Vegeta frowned. "I also know that she has a secret that you wish to know. I will help you figure it out since I am also very curious about her whereabouts of origin." Vegeta looked at his father in shock. His father had never seemed all that concerned when it came to helping him before. What had changed since then? Vegeta nodded. "Now tell me what you know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Training Room...)

Bulma sneezed as she powered up.

'Hmmmm... Must be getting a cold.' She finished powering up and began to fight the invisible sparing partner. "Oh, Vegeta," she moaned in despair. "Will you figure it out before it is too late?" She looked down at the golden ring that flashed on her finger.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, now we know some physical things that don't add up, but what about verbal things. Word seem to betray what a person really means even if they seem cryptic."

"Well, when we first met and she was about to leave I asked her why she had to leave. She told me that she was only allowed out on her tenth birthday as a gift, but when she was to turn eighteen that she would be allowed her also said something about her other parentage being different and she had to follow the rules for that side or bad things would happen to her." The king nodded. "She also told me that she could not tell me, that it would cost her her life." That's when something hit him. "Father, how did you know that her father would have been happy to know that she wanted to find out about her Sayian-jin blood?" The king smirked.

"I think that I know who her father was, but I was unsure. I had heard of a story of a half-bred born on Earth that lived by the ocean, but I didn't think that it was true until I realized that my friend Millepco had gone to Earth a little over eighteen years ago, the woman he had met the same age as Bulma. He knew that she was pregnant and asked her to come with him to Vegeta-sei, but she refused. She was not aware of herself being pregnant at the time. He had told me that she was not human, this he was sure of, but that she had secret that she kept even from him. She said almost the same things that Bulma has said to you. If you look in the legends book in our royal library then you will find your answer. It tells of the legend that I have told you now, but it has more to it." Vegeta nodded and his father left him to his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta had been searching for that book his father had told him about with no luck. He would train until nightfall and then search for that book. Days had turned into weeks until it was the day before the contest. Bulma was the only thought in his head as he looked and looked for that book. The next morning as he lay in his library he awoke to a voice that told him where the book was.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma lay in the tub, with one last look at her tail she sighed.  
"Today is the day," she whispered to the empty room.

"The last page of the fairytale story  
is rewritten, changed into a tragedy.  
Even the heart of the only person who believed is lost,  
as if love and dreams were nothing more than a sandcastle,  
fragile, short-lived, empty, broken, deceased. I never wished for that.  
But even so, even now, I can't forget  
the melody you always sang.  
It vibrates in my chest, and I feel as if I can return. To that time  
surely, surely I will return. Shake off the chains that bind me,  
toward the blue ocean of the two connected worlds-  
Absolutely!  
Only love can overcome everything.  
The constellation decided by fate can even be changed.  
Disappear! The cowardly lie, and the present, too...  
I dream of seven lives wrapped in the gentleness and love  
of our maternal ocean, shining like a jewel.  
Therefore I have come here,  
I will no longer drown myself in lies,  
because I have someone to protect, I have a world to protect.  
Surely!  
Blindness and suspicion are weaknesses.  
I want to believe in a love without shape or proof,  
Until the day that I feel true love in my own hands...  
On the morning that I awake on my bed of waves,  
everything will be over, something new will begin.  
Wrapped in a warm and gentle light,  
I'll return to the ocean full of hope.  
Look! Bells of joy are ringing, and when the seven oceans are giving off brilliant light,  
I want to gaze at the person I love most, and at the miracle of love.  
And then, softly, we'll kiss, won't we..." 

Her voice echoed off the walls as she sang her song sadly to the lit room. 'Yup, today my fate will be chosen and sealed.' She got out of the water and went to get changed into her black spandex. After pulling on her armor, white boots, and her white gloves she headed for the arena where her last moments as a free woman would be.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and immediately went to the far side of the room was that held tattered old books. He reached out for one that was entitles Legends of Old and New. He pulled it out and sitting where he was he began to search the large book for answers.


	9. Chapter 9

Bulma frowned as the third guy came out. He looked like all the rest; big men with little brains, though some of them had different heights and hair lengths they all looked the same.

'I wonder where Vegeta is?' She looked down the long line of males that waited for the chance to battle her. 'This is gonna take forever to beat all their asses.'  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta finally found the chapter he was looking for. It was the story of the mysterious creatures known as Mer-people.

I stood by the hidden lake and watched as our sun left the sky. This had always been my favorite spot for it brought me comfort. As I sat there I heard a woman's voice. The words she sang were exactly how I felt at that moment on the waters edge.

"Close your eyes tonight and wish upon a shooting star! Watch it fly into a million points of light!

Every promise, hope, and prayer becomes a jeweled star! And I believe deep inside my heart that fate will lead us on!

I've broken free from a cold wave of doubt... But I don't know why I am crying..."

It was such a sad melody, but it helped me and from that day forth I heard that song when I went to that lake until one day it happened...

She appeared from the lake. I thought that she was an apparition as she was so beautiful. Her hair was a deep navy, almost black in the night and her eyes, oh they were so clear. They were a bright green that almost looked white they were so light! She looked at me and smiled before diving back into the water. I then realized that she had a tail that matched her eyes in color. Then I remembered all the tales of people from Earth that told stories of Mer-people, half fish and half human. This was not my first time seeing her, we met almost every night after that, then one night there was girl there next to the water. Her eyes were blue and her hair was black, but I knew it when I saw her, this was my mermaid. When I asked her she smiled secretively and nodded. We were married from that day...

-Prince of the Tuffles

Vegeta frowned at this bit of news, but what he read next shocked him.

I saw her on my trip to Earth, she was the most beautiful creature for a human, but she was also the most secretive. She had long blue hair and her eyes were like the ocean that she lived next to. We fell in love almost immediately and then I bonded with her, which it turned out was a mistake. She would not leave her home for mine. She said to me that she had been allowed on out when she had turned ten and then when she turned eighteen, but being out was not the freedom she wanted. She wanted to go home, back to her country. I was devastated, but I wanted to know one thing. Why did she always disappear every other day and who was the woman that looked out from the sea with the lavender hair. She told me that she could not tell me even if she loved me as much as she did for if she told me then her life would fade. That night we made love one last time and we ended up conceiving a child, though she does not know this yet. I will not tell her even though I would like to see what this child would be like... That night though I was to learn her secret. I followed her to the ocean that night without her knowledge. I watched as she walked into the sea and then I saw a lavender tail! It was what the humans called a mermaid! My mate was a damned mermaid! That was her secret that she said would cost her life. I called her on it the next day and she admitted to it. Said that it was okay for me to find out on my own as long as she did not tell me. If she had told me herself she would have been turned to bubbles on sight and she was not ready to die, so she did not tell me. I was hurt and that much of man to admit it so I left her and went back to Vegeta-sei where I slowly began to die from the bond.

-Hulirie, Elite Sayian-jin of Vegeta-sei

Vegeta frowned at what the men had written. This meant that Bulma was a Mermaid half-bred! He got up and ran to the arena where the contest was being held.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma gasped as one of the men landed a punch in her gut, but quickly recovered as she ran at the man.

'Only one hundred men left!' Bulma thought as she threw the large man to the ground and turned to face the next one. Suddenly the voices in the stands began to buzz as Vegeta stepped into the arena and walked to the back of the long line. "Vegeta," she whispered happily as she fought her next opponent. A few short hours later she was down to the last five men, the last one being Vegeta. Bulma was starting to feel the burn of a long days battle and even though none of the men were an actual challenge some had managed to hit her, one actually drew blood. Her fury traveled up her body, this one was actually pissing her off. He had managed to drag her to the ground as she was not paying attention to him. Vegeta watched as the man that now lay atop Bulma licked her neck His energy began to rise making the three Saiyans in front of him move out of line and withdraw from the contest. Bulma frowned in disgust.

"Little woman," he whispered in her ear. "We will have so much fun." Bulma pushed the offending man off her as she glowed yellow for just a second at the same time Vegeta burst into golden flame. Gasps of shock filled the arena as their prince turned Super Saiyan, but not before the king spoke up.

"Seems that there are two Super Saiyans!" Everyone, including Vegeta, looked over to see a golden haired Bulma blast the other Saiyan in the heart making the man fall limp. Vegeta entered the ring as some servants pulled the dead body off to the side.

"Well, Onna, it seems that you will be the first half breed that achieves Super Saiyan and I will be the Legendary." Bulma nodded. "But Onna, I will let you in on a little secret when I defeat you."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey yeah  
Will I close my eyes?  
Will I hold my breath?  
Will I wanna cry?  
Will our souls connect?  
I've been thinking about it when I go to bed  
at night I wonder - wonder.

Bulma smirked at her future mate as she ran at him before flying into the air above him.

"Are you ready, Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked up at her arrogance.

"Hai, Onna, I am ready to beat you to the ground!" Bulma flew down at him and passed by him without so much as a move to try and hit him. Vegeta looked confused for a moment before smirking at her retreating form. He turned to look at her as she came back down at him, but this time she fired at him. The dust billowed around below him, Vegeta now floated above it, smirking. Bulma looked up at Vegeta as he lowered himself to the ground. No words were exchanged between the two as they stared each other down.

Will you hold my hand?  
Will you speak of love?  
Will the stars be shining in the sky above?  
Will it be you I've been dreaming of  
for so long holding on.

"So, Onna, is that all that you have?" Bulma smirked.

"Iie, Vegeta! I am just warming up," she said as she flew at him. Vegeta followed suit, their fists flying as such high speed. Even the king of all Saiyans could not see their movements. All the occupants in the arena could only trace the pair's moves by the trails of gold that followed them and the little bursts of light that showed their connection to each other. Bulma managed to land a punch to his smirking face before following it with a punch to his left shoulder. She finished it up with a punch in the gut that sent Vegeta flying into a wall. The Saiyan kingdom looked in awe at the woman who managed to land a hand on their prince. Vegeta stood up in what was left of the wall. "So, still standing, ne?" Vegeta smirked.

"I told you that I would defeat you. You are mine!" Vegeta cried as his power flashed around him and he sent a wave toward her. It tore though the ground and before she could move it struck her. She flew back and as Vegeta had done just moments before flew through the wall. Bulma looked up into the clearing dust to see a smirking Vegeta.

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips!

"Was that all you had?" she asked with a smirk as she stood, some of her spandex falling off. She now stood with her arms exposed and her gloves torn. Vegeta smirked back at her as two blue blasts left her hands and flew at the Saiyan prince. Just seconds before the blast hit, he disappeared and reappeared above her. He clinched his hands above his head and slammed them down on her back, making her crash into the ground. Soon they were back in the air, fists flying as one tried to beat the other into submission. Vegeta grabbed her by her leg and twisted her like a cock screw sending her down into the awaiting ground. Bulma hit the ground and with one swift and agile move was heading back up to the awaiting prince. Vegeta blinked for one second and the awaited female was above him.

"What the fuck?!" was all he got out as she hit him. Before he was blown away she grabbed him by the neck as a blast filled the room. Vegeta frowned as he squinted against the blast. Bulma smirked.

Will it taste like candy?  
Will it be that sweet?  
Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat?  
Will the moment sweep me off my feet, and draw me under - under!

"My mate," she whispered huskily in his ear. "How will you claim me as your own if you can not defeat me?" Vegeta growled. "Vegeta, you were not here during the rules. If the last fighter to enter the ring does not beat me then I will disappear to where I belong."

"Onna, I know that you are a mermaid," he whispered to her just seconds before he was thrown across the stadium as Bulma blasted him with a blue light. "I can't wait for you to claim me!" she cried as she flew from her future mate, shock on her face at his statement. Vegeta's face had registered shock at her last statement about her rule.

"Damn it!" he cried as he flew back at her with vengeance.

Will I tremble - tremble, when I beg for more?  
Will it be like anything I never felt before?  
Will we be down for a little more one thing I - I know for sure.

Bulma smirked at her mate's anger and strength as it climbed in his angered state.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried as she powered up more to escape him. "Come and get me!" Vegeta roared as he sped up to catch her retreating form. They flew out of the arena causing destruction as they flew the ceiling. Everyone rushed outside to see the fading figures. Soon Vegeta caught up with her and blasted her down. A scream left her throat as she dove for the ground.

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips

"Onna!" Vegeta growled as he flew toward her dropping figure. Everyone gasped as Vegeta caught her unconscious form seconds before it hit the ground. He smirked at the sleeping woman in his arms. "Seems I win, Little One." The king stepped from the crowd.

"Prince Vegeta wins the contest for Bulma's hand." A few people cheered, but most of the men groaned as Vegeta took his mate to the air toward their new room together.

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say

Her eyes blinked as he set her on their bed.

"Well," she whispered. "Caught me off guard." Vegeta smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said huskily as he brushed his warm lips against hers. "Speaking of sleeping..." he faded off as he pressed his lips against hers. A moan escaped from her as she arched into his warm body. They lay like that for what seemed like forever before their hands began to roam and memorize each others curves.

"Vegeta," Bulma moaned as his hands grazed over some open spots in her spandex. He quickly tore the remainder of their clothes off as he kissed her neck and began down her curves.

Gonna say now  
I can picture it all, inside my head  
Just how it's going to feel  
but a girl can only dream so much  
Now she wants to make it real - make it real!

His hands caressed her porcelain skin as his lips followed. Her body shook with a feeling that she had never felt before. Something unknown to her naïve mind and body. Vegeta knew that he wanted to mate with her and though he had never done it before, it was instinctive knowledge to Saiyan males when they were ready to take their one true mate. Goosebumps covered her exposed flesh as his lips went farther down her body, past her bellybutton. She moaned her ecstasy as his tongue touched her flower.

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips

"Oh, Vegetaaaaa," she moaned as he licked and sucked at her bud making her wetter by the second. Soon her body pulsed with pleasure as her climax grew closer. Vegeta stopped him ministrations seconds before her climax with a moan of frustration from her. "Vegeta," she grumbled as he lay over her.

"I'm not done, Little One." Before she could say anything he plunged his member into her warmth, earning a cry of pain to escape her shocked lips. "It will be over soon. Soon all you will feel is pleasure." He began to move inside of her causing the pain to slowly dissolve as pleasure built up inside her again. She clawed into his back as he kissed her neck with his fangs, drawing blood into his awaiting mouth. Bulma followed suit as her instincts kicked in. Cries filled the room as they orgasmed together. Soon the sounds quietened as their breath evened out and now they lay spooned together in their sweat.

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say

gonna say now  
make it real now  
make it real now

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay on my lips

"I love you, Vegeta," she whispered into the dark room. "I am glad that you know about my secret." Vegeta nuzzled her neck as he kissed his mark.

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips!

"I love you too, Bulma."


End file.
